


fated lovers

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Positivity Week, alien customs are fun to make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “I guess our romance was written in the stars from the get go.”





	fated lovers

**Author's Note:**

> You know those rhinestones, gems, and shit that you use for nail art? imagine that they're using that kind of shit only they're all gems and pearls. 
> 
> Inspired by [this BEAUTIFUL fanart by theprojectava](https://shirosredknight.tumblr.com/post/163422437025/theprojectava-sheith-positivity-week-day-2). I saw it and thought "stars as freckles." before boom this idea was born.

Allura insists they follow the protocols laid down by the  _ idej  _ for the guests they are honoring at the dinner feasts. By this point, the paladins are used to it. They accept each planet and alien species’ customs easily, following the rules because they’ve come to understand the deep power of the subtle diplomacy and politics that plays out during information events such as dinners and such.

 

As Keith delicately and carefully applies the small, sparkly gems onto Shiro’s relaxed face, he decides that this particular custom is a pain in the ass. What makes this task particularly difficult are the gems that are small,  _ really  _ small. Keith’s talking about glimmering stones that are less than a quarter size of his pinkie nail. It’s tough to apply glue to the flat back and transfer it onto the right spot on Shiro’s face, after checking the “stars map” he’s supposed to be following.

 

These star maps are unique documents that are made for each person. They take into account things such as the time and place of your birth, your parents, and a lot of other astrology-related crap which all comes together to create a pattern what’s supposed to be a unique representation of a person. No two individuals share the small patterns. They're the equivalent of finger prints with these species. It’s also the closest thing the  _ idej  _ have to a religion and they wear these patterns with pride. 

 

Keith sticks his tongue out as he presses the last of the smaller gems into place. “There,” he breathes out in relief, straightening his back. Wow, he hadn’t realized what poor posture he’d been sitting in. Keith rolls his shoulders, forgetting about the stiffness that’s gathered between his shoulder blades as Shiro’s dark lashes flutter open.

 

He forgets everything - words, breathing, the beautiful planet they’re currently on - as soon as their eyes meet. Shiro’s sweet smile is eager but shy. “How do I look?”

 

_ Like a fucking vision _ , Keith wants to say but his tongue has swollen up to fill up his mouth. The star pattern that’s supposed to be a unique representation of Takashi Shirogane, the black paladin of Voltron is spread across Shiro’s face like the prettiest pattern. The silver lamps that light up their room makes each small gem sparkle like the heart of a star, making it look like there’s starred freckles dusting Shiro’s face.

 

Keith helplessly, lovingly, wondrously stares back. He raises a hand up to touch the edge of Shiro’s face. “You look beautiful,” Keith whispers.

 

Shiro blinks, lashes fluttering in surprise before pink spreads from one ear to the next. The color blooms in the same way a space storm spreads across the galaxy. Keith watches in utter fascinating as the color tints the gems he’s pasted on Shiro’s cheeks, making them turn a gentle teal shade. Keith finds his fingers touching the edges of the nearest gems with complete fascination. 

 

“What?” Shiro asks with a nervous laugh. “Is there something on my face?”

 

Keith ignores the poor joke in favor of answering the question. “The stones changed color.”

 

With a confused noise, Shiro reaches for the polished metal that passes for a mirror in this society. He stares at his reflection and the teal color to the gems and makes a pained noise. “What are these? Mood stones? Are they going to change color every time I feel a different emotion?”

 

If they do, it’s a good way to track someones emotions, especially in this society where the alien’s don’t have any facial expressions. Keith looks at the half-filled cup of multi-sized gems that Shiro will use and frowns. He wonders what color anger looks on the clear stones. Or being drunk or flirtatious or nervous...

 

A bony knee knocks into his own. Shiro picks up the 2-in-1 tool - one side brush, one side long-legged tweezer - Keith’d used to pick up and apply the gems before saying, “My turn. Where’s the star pattern I’m supposed to use for you?”

 

Keith pushes aside the top parchment to show off the special design that the head priest had calculated and sketched out. It’s complimentary to Shiro’s design but still different. Shiro’s black lion design is more filled, two wrong sized stones away from “cluttered” and uses a lot of the smaller sized rhinestone-line gems. And the pattern is spread out evenly in a way that reminds Keith of a night sky in the middle of nowhere so all you see is stars, stars, and more stars. 

 

His own design is sparse but bold. There’s more larger gemstones involved and a lot more glitter. They call it “night dust” but they’ve been calling it glitter. It's like the view from a dimly light part of a large city - you only see the more brightly burning stars and ponder if there's more in the spaces between them. 

 

He self consciously scrubs his hands over his cheeks to brush them clean and make a clear work space when Shiro lets out a quick, “Huh.”

 

Looking up, Keith sees Shiro smiling down at the parchments. “What is it?”

 

Shiro picks up both parchments, aligning them before he holds them up against the brightest light source in their room. Keith frowns as he leans in, wondering what he’s supposed to see. And then it clicks.  He lets out a wondrous laugh as the silver beams peek through the holes that have been punched into the thick paper. Their patterns match up and together form a galaxy-sized constellation. 

 

“Were you the one who told them that we’re together?” Shiro asks in amusement, thumb rubbing against a larger hole that’s supposed to represent a large, pearl-sized gem. 

 

Keith shakes his head, “No. You?”

 

“Nope.” Shiro lowers the patterns into his lap, shooting Keith a quick grin, “I guess our romance was written in the stars from the get go.” 

 

The comment is so cheesy.  _ Beyond  _ cheesy. And yet it still has Keith’s cheeks turning hot. He gives Shiro’s arm a small shove before mumbling, “Stop.”

 

“Too much?” Shiro teases, picking up the pencil-like tool before gently capturing Keith’s chin between two fingers. “Is the red paladin feeling shy?”

 

“No,” he lies. 

 

With a quick laugh and a light kiss, Shiro murmurs, “You don’t think it’s romantic? That we were meant to be from the start?”

 

“I guess,” Keith closes his eyes in a clear signal for Shiro to get on with his task. The blunt tip of the pencil presses against the height of his cheek bone. The gentle pressure moves away, dotting the design onto Keith’s face. “When you put it like that it does. But I don’t think I like the sound of being star-crossed lovers.”

 

Shiro draws a small dot on the left side of Keith’s nose. “How much?”

 

“Star-crossed lovers often don’t have happy endings. They’re often torn apart by forces beyond their control.” 

 

Keith tries not to think about Kerberos or the time where Shiro had disappeared shortly afterwards. He tries not to draw parallels between what he’s saying and what their experiences have been. It’s a lost cause.

 

Shiro’s fingers tighten on his chin, tilting his face up. A firm kiss steals Keith’s breath away. His eyes blink open and stare into Shiro’s concentrated expression. He’s still staring when Shiro pulls away and whispers with firm conviction, “We’ll make our own happy ending. We may be fated but that doesn’t mean we’ll let fate lead us.”

 

“Yeah?” he asks in the softest of voices; hopeful and scared at the same time.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Exhaling shortly, Keith closes his eyes and kisses Shiro with all the loving gratitude he can muster.  _ I love you I love you I love you _ , he tries to get across in the short contact. When they pull apart and he sees the warmth in Shiro’s gray eyes, Keith knows the message has been received.

 

Gentle fingers tap the edge of his jaw. “Let’s get you ready for dinner,” Shiro murmurs. Keith nods and closes his eyes, slackening his expression to give Shiro the best canvas to work with.


End file.
